50 looks at Haymitch and Effie
by LadyPalma
Summary: 50 sentences (sometimes even more) about Hayffie, following a list of prompt I found on tumblr.


**1\. Ring**

After Effie had lost her wig, she needed something golden; she hadn't expected a ring though.

**2\. Hero**

The victor, the rebel, the mentor of the mockinjay: everybody saw him as a hero, but yet he hadn't been able to save her.

**3\. Memory**

It was absurd how the few good memories he had of the last years were all linked to her.

Effie grabbed the box with surprise and opened it with slight hesitation: it wasn't of course the first time she received a gift, but she never expected one from him.

**5\. Run**

"I would like to see you running in these heels!"

She had almost shouted while she managed to get up from the floor and then she huffed not much elegantly: to the hell with manners when it was about him!

**6\. Hurricane**

She had entered his life as a hurricane and then she had become little by little his rock.

**7\. Wings**

Now that she wasn't with him anymore, she had become in his mind like an angel, an angel in Hell without wings to fly away.

**8\. Cold**

Without her arms around his body he was suddenly cold, and yet he had never noticed the cold before.

**9\. Red**

He only liked red when it was about wine. And about Effie.

**10\. Drink**

Actually there had been a night when she has loosened her corset and had a drink; the problem was that now she still didn't remember how exactly she had ended up naked in Haymitch's bed after that.

**11\. Midnight**

"Haymitch, it's midnight"

"So what? I wouldn't mind seeing for once the capitol princess turning back into Cinderella!"

**12\. Temptation**

Haymitch Abernathy was everything that she didn't want in a man; that's why she couldn't explain the reason of the strong temptation she felt toward him.

**13\. View**

"That dress is hideous, sweetheart, but that's just my point of view"

Unluckily, it was the only one she really cared about.

**14\. Music**

He couldn't remember the moment when her annoying voice full of unbearable capitol accent had become his favorite music.

**15\. Silk**

Her wigs were made of the most precious materials, but no one except him knew that her real hair was like silk.

**16\. Cover**

It wasn't really that cold, but it was a good excuse to cuddle up with her under the cover.

**17\. Promise**

"Promise me that if you'll be the one to be back in the Games, you'll do anything to stay alive"

"And you promise me not to freak out if you pick my name"

**18\. Dream**

"_You are a pain in the arse, but I love you princess"_

And then she woke up like every morning.

**19\. Candle**

She never thought that he was the type of a dinner by candle-light, but she was forced to change idea about it.

**20\. Talent**

It took a while for him to understand that having always a smile on the lips was a talent.

**21\. Silence**

Her tireless idle talk was annoying, but it was still a thousand times better than silence.

**22\. Journey**

They had argued four times and they hadn't reached Capitol City yet.

**23\. Fire**

It wasn't just a kiss, it was the first spark of the fire.

**24\. Strenght**

Who could have ever known that in the end she would have been the strongest of all?

**25\. Mask**

It wasn't difficult for Haymitch to see under people's mask, but Effie Trinket had also a wig, fake eye-lashes and at least two layers of make-up: it was definitely too much.

**26\. Ice**

He had learnt to be a piece of ice when it was about feelings, but she was able to make him melt again.

**27\. Fall**

When he saw her falling in her high canary yellow heels, he was the first to laugh, but also the first to give her his help to stand up again.

**28\. Forgotten**

They hadn't forgotten a name of the tributes they had led to die during those years, even if he drunk at least a bottle a day and she faked to smile until her lips hurt.

**29\. Dance**

"What about a dance, sweetheart?"

Maybe it was for boredom or will to put her in embarrassment, but when he held her in her arms on the dance floor, both the things went away,

**30\. Body**

She was undressing him to wash away the leftovers of vomit and the stink of alcohol: maybe it wasn't the right moment to make appreciations about his body.

**31\. Sacred**

"Haymitch, that's _cherry wood_!"

"I'm sorry princess! I thought that only mahogany was sacred!"

**32\. Farewells**

He had said farewell to so many persons he loved, but luckily she wasn't on that list.

**33\. World**

"What does it mean that you want to travel _abroad_?"

"Panem isn't the whole world, sweetheart"

**34\. Formal**

He vomited on her shoes, she freaked out: not exactly a formal first meeting.

**35\. Fever**

She sighed of relief when she saw that the thermometer signed 39: he was raving for the fever and not because he was drinking again.

**36\. Laugh**

He had never seen him truly laugh before and, even if the fact should have offend her, she felt somehow proud to be the cause of it.

**37\. Lies**

"Nice dress, not yours"

Just another of the many lies he told himself to suppress the attraction he felt toward Effie – yes, even with that eccentric capitol dress on.

**38\. Forever**

"And they kept on arguing and loving secretly each other forever…"

The little Mellark girl raised her eyebrows confused.

"But this fairytale was about uncle Haymitch and auntie Effie?"

**39\. Overwhelmed**

It was the first time Effie showed herself without wig nor make-up: she was beautiful and he was just overwhelmed.

**40\. Whisper**

"_Haymitch Abernathy_"

She read his name in that moment in just a whisper, as if that could make the fact less real.

**41\. Wait**

She refused Seneca Crane's invite to dinner again; maybe she was a fool, but she would have kept on waiting for Haymitch even if the wait would have revealed to be vain.

**42\. Talk**

She talked and talked for hours, but in that way she managed to get some words out of him as well, even if just for a sarcastic remark.

**43\. Search**

She had searched him everywhere; yes, she had really wasted all night to search _him_.

**44\. Hope**

Hope is the only thing stronger than fear, President Snow was right after all: that's why Effie didn't give up in the prison, repeating his name in a whisper.

**45\. Eclipse**

The news of their sudden wedding was probably bound to eclipse any other news for years. Luckily for them, there were Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne then.

**46\. Gravity**

Lately when she was in his presence, Effie started to daydream until she almost got lost in a sort of alternative universe; luckily for her, there was gravity force to keep her on the ground.

**47\. Highway**

And then she suddenly got on a train; one way ticket, no stop, to District 12.

**48\. Unknown**

And after so many years, there still was so much unknown between the two of them.

**49\. Lock**

The mischievous glance that Haymitch cast her was enough for Effie to decide to lock the door.

**50\. Breathe**

"With this stink of alcohol I can't breathe!"

"Nahh… For me it's the corset, do you want me to loosen it for you, princess?"

* * *

** I've followed a list of prompts I found on live journal; the aim was to write a sentence for each one of it. I tricked it a bit, using sometimes even two or three sentences, but that's it. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
